hdn: blood of a goddess
by MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright
Summary: Eric was able to temporarily access the Echo processor but he needs to be able to use it longer or else every thing will soon be gone. Whart will he do? How far will he go to protect his friends. Will he find friendship or something more. Ratead T for safety may jump to M
1. Chapter 1

_**A/**_ _ **N**_ _ **Hey guys warrior of birthright here and as you can probably tell by the title I am giving you hdn blood of a goddess on the same day as I ended blood of shadows. So yeah I just wanted to say welcome to part two of the ? Part series hdn blood of an Echo. Yes that is the official name for the series. So anyway without further adue let's get going.**_

* * *

 **Blood of a Goddess chapter 1: renewal**

* * *

 **Eric POV**

Ugh my head what happened?

 **If you really can't remember, then read the last chapter on blood of shadows dufess ; )**

Damn you author, damn you.

"Oh, are you awake?" That voice I don't recognize it its extremely happy though.

As all this crossed my mind a nurse with creamy pink hair walked in. She wore a tan to whit sweater dress and a plaid shortskirt.

"Hello my name is Compa, and I'm glad to see you're awake" She the smiled and- oh god someone get me a bucket cause I'm about to puke rainbows she is so cute when she smiles.

"So I told you my name now you tell me yours." Compa 'politely' demanded.

"Oh right sorry my name is Eric."

"Eree-, Eri-, Eroo-, your name st to hard to pronounce so I'll just call you hm, what should I call you?" She asked politely.

"You can call me Rei. Thats what my friends always call me and I'm sure you took care of me so I can call you my friend." I answered, and got a weird reaction. She seemed to blush and fidget in place.

"What's the matter? Still to hard to pronounce?"

"No its not that but, Rei, is it really you?" She seemed to b recalling a sweet memory.

Wait a minute Compa, Cooooooompaaaaa. I know that name.

"Rei if it is you, which I'm sure it is, do you not remember me?" Compa asked with tears in her eyes. Goddess dammit I hate making girls cry.

"No no I remember its just a bit fuzzy. I had a friend named Compa when I was in elementary school. But then I moved to Lowee when I entered fifth grade. I came back just last year so I'm sorry but I do remember you just not well." I recalled and told her everything I knew.

"No Rei as long as you remember me even a tiny bit I'm happy. Oh yeah you have a few people waiting on you, so I suggest you go out there because Nep-Nep doesn't like waiting." Nep-Nep who could that be.

"Okay but I can't move much with all these bandages wrapped around me. So could you call them in well I get these off."

"OK." And with that she left the room and I got all the bandages off.

"Rei is right in here so you don't need to worry any more, you four." As Compa said that the door opened and in came the four CPUs.

As soon as they came in they all hugged me at once. Much to Compa's dismay. "Wh-what are you doing to Rei!?" Said Compa with a huge blush on her face.

"Oh Compa you know him?" Neptune asked.

"Neptune, Compa and I were the closesed of friends during elementary school. Until I moved to Lowee during fifth grade." I explained.

"Well it doesn't matter right now, cause right now you have to pick one of us four to be with first." Interjected Blanc.

"Wha-wha-what! 'Be with'! If Rei should be with any one its me!" Compa said, jumping to conclusions.

"GODDESS DAMMIT I'm not picking anyone!" I shouted.

Ok that might have been to forceful, cause now Compa is crying.

"No Compa I didn't mean it like that. Here sit down and I'll explain.

* * *

After explaining Compa calmed down.

"Do you understand now Compa?" Compa merely shook her head.

"Good, now what was this I heard about not picking anyone?!" Blanc all but screamed.

"I do believe it is the reason he won't pick is the same as why he wouldn't pick one of us to live with." Vert reasoned.

"Who cares he needs to pick one or else he's gonna die!" threatened Noire.

"Fine I pick all of you at onceonce!" I exclaimed "there you happy!"

"Yes quite" answered Neptune in a matter of fact tone.

"Now comes the question of where you will live." Decided Blanc.

"Already got that decided. I live in the very middle of all four nations." I answered. "Hey I have a question. Why, and how did I transform?"

"We believe you transformed out of your want and need to protect the goddesses." Stated Histoire as she walked in with three other girls.

"So is this the dirtbag who is gonna steal my darling vert from me!?" Said the mint haired one. She wore a dress that barely covered any of her woman parts.

"I do believe it is but you can't kill him because if he dies so does Gamindustri's last hope." Explained a girl with short silver hair. She also wore a suit. If I were totally honest she kind of looks and sounds like a boy.

"And if that were to happen your 'darling vert' would be dead and you wouldn't want that would you?" Reasoned the blue haired girl. She wore what seemed to be a red graduate robe.

These three new girls finally looked at me and as soon as they did they looked away with blushes on their faces.

"U-um hi m-my name is Ch-chika." Stated the green haired one.

"And mine is kei." The business woman said.

"L-lastly m-my n-n-name is Mina. Its nice to meet you." Finished the blue haired graduate.

"Likewise. I would think and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the oracles of Leanbox, Lastation, and Lowee respectively?" I questioned.

"Ye-yes but how did you know that?" Asked Mina.

"I study a lot that's how I knew about kei and Chika. But back when I lived In Lowee my parents were famous lawyers and we were visited a bunch by you Mina." I reminded.

As soon as I was finished talking my phone started ringing. I looked at it to find it was my patents.

I answered "Yello?"

"Where have you been Eric Rei Cusragi!?" Screamed my mom.

"Mom calm down. Have you seen the news?"

"Thevnews about how the basilicom was attacked and how that boy became Echo and saved the four goddesses, yeah what about it?"

"Well I'm Echo."

* * *

 _Next time on blood of a goddess._

 _"Eric it really is you I've missed you so much."_

 _"These are the shades of ice."_

 _"Oh Echo so corruptable."_

 _Next time chapter two: icy blood_

 _"Let's go Echo processor awaken!"_

* * *

 **L/A/N hey guys warrior of birthright here and well here it is what do you think? I'm trying to get 1000+ words a chapter if they are shorter it is because it is later than late where I am. Well that's all I had to say so review and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 icy blood

_**A/N**_ _ **hey guys warrior of birthright here and today along with the chapter I must say this yes Eric's full name is Eric Rei Cusragi. Now that that's out of the way let's get going.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter two icy blood.**_

 **Erics POV**

"Well I'm Echo." I said it as flatly as I could.

"Well then you will be coming over this weekend correct?" My mother just brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"Yes don't worry." I said exasperated. "Sorry guys but I gotta get home and rest."

"OK see you later Rei." Compa said energetically.

"Oh boo." Was all Neptune said. The others didn't say anything.

I then went to my house which was at the very center of the four nations.

Even though it was a weekend I still got up at seven to do my morning workout. At seven thirty there was a banging on the door.

"This is the fourCPUs, we are coming in." Exclaimed Neptune with as deep a voice as she could muster. "Hey Eric where are you?"

"Upstairs why don't you come up." I said while moving on to my one hundred pullups.

"Ok I'm up so where are yo- and now I'm going back down." She started with a question bit as soon as she saw me she blushed and started going back down after taking a few pictures of me shirtless on her N-gear. She thought I didn't notice did she oh well I'll let it slide.

As I got down stairs I saw Neptune showing the other three the pictures she got. All of them were blushing and looking at the pictures dreamily. "So what's up?" I asked.

"O-oh nothing its just that we have some business we have to take care of in Lowee and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Stated Noire.

"Sure. I had to go there anyway believe it or not." I said grabbing my phone.

* * *

We had been In Lowee for five minutes, and I had to split up from the group. I had to go see my parents.

"We'll go with you." All four CPUs said at once.

"Fine but don't make to much noise." I said knocking on the door.

"Hello, oh Eric, welcome home! And I see you brought a total of four girls with you. She is not gonna be happy about this." This is my dad there is nothing noteworthy to say about him except for the fact he is basically generic dad number fifteen and the fact that he is what I'm not, a basic silhouette.

At this Neptune snickered. "Get out of my head." I thought. That only earned a shake of Neptune's head to signify "no".

When dad mentioned 'her' the CPUs glared at me evilly.

"Well come on in." My dad said excitedly.

As we walked in we spotted my mom working in the kitchen. Not five minutes later the doorbell rang. "At least some people can ring the doorbell." My mom said as she went to the door. "About time you showed up." She said.

"Sorry mom traffic in Leanbox was killer." Said the one voice I didn't want to hear at least not when I had the CPUs over.

"Oh well shit happens. Oh by the way your brother is here, and here is the key to the safe." My mom said as if she were reading a will that left everything to her.

"Oniiiii-chaaaaan, what have you been up toooooo." Stated my sister as she walked in.

She had neon pink hair. Hearts for pupils in her piercing blue eyes. Wore roughly the same thing as me except instead of black and white she had green and pink.

As she walked in the room she saw the CPUs, "oh Eric my love, who are these lovely ladies?" She said it as non-menacingly as she could while still loosing her temper and punching a hole in the wall with relatively no effort. "I can't believe it. Eric it really is you."

"Eric who is this?" Asked Blanc.

"Yes I am curious as well." Stated vert.

"Everyone this is Shadow... My sister." I stated a calmly as I could but failing miserably.

"Hi there!" she said that way to enthusiastically. "Now how many of you bitches are trying to steal **MY** oni-chan!"

"Who said he was yours!?" Noire yelled back.

"Who's known him the longest?" Shadow shot back.

"That would be me." Stated Blanc.

"How so!?" My sister said.

"Drake was a good friend. And Arkan was like a brother to me." Blanc stated matter of factly.

"We are talking about my brother. Not stupid legends." Shadow said as if Blanc was stupid.

"Ehm actually, Shadow, I'm the reincarnation of Arkan and Drake so ... Sorry" I said that a calmly as I could.

* * *

As we caught up I had to tell my family who the four guests I brought with me were.

"So, mom, dad, shadow. I would like you to meet lady Vert, who is green heart. Lady Noire, she's black heart. Lady Neptune, who is of course purple heart. And finally lady Blanc, she is, of course, and if you couldn't tell. Lady White heart." I introduced them one by one.

After introductions and of course "wow"s, my sister came up to apologize.

* * *

Later on we heard a loud boom and felt a rumble in the distance.

"That was near the basilicom!" Shouted Blanc.

"Let's go check it out." I said.

* * *

As we got there we saw smoke at the top of the basilicom. Moments later we saw a figure jump from the top and land a little ways in front of us.

"Eric, it really is you I've missed you so much." She said.

"Mist is that you?" I said. I mean come on this is my sister that vanished ten years ago.

"You remember me!" She gasped "so sorry Eric but its not Mist, not anymore. Now I'm known as Glacier."

"And if I'm correct you aren't Eric anymore are you. You're Echo, if I am correct." Just then two crystals of ice shot up from the ground. One was white, and one was black. "He he he surprised. These are the shades of ice. A ... For lack of a better term, weapons of sorts. They let you see the future of two different paths." She said making the crystals glow.

As I looked at the crystals I saw in the white one all of the CPUs dead on the ground, with ... That shadow behind them and me impaled by the sword it held. With the other I saw, what looked like me with black mist around me that I could control, it was covering the CPUs. As the mist vanished I could see the CPUs had changed. As I saw more and more detail the color of all the nations dimmed to grey.

"Now which will you chooses Echo!? Life or death." Glacier then started laughing madly. "Who am I kidding of course you will go with the path of white. Always a goodie two shoes. We should never have picked you up in that ally!"

My head started to hurt and I heard a voice. "Eric that's not me please stop her." That's all the voice said.

"You aren't her. You aren't mist!" I yelled the black mist from the appropriately colored crystal started to envelope me.

"Oh Echo so corrupt able." Was all she said before I heard the voice again.

"Eric, please, don't give in to your anger." As I heard Mist's voice I took a deep breath and calmed down.

 **Good, Eric, good. Teaching life lessons here. Give in to anger, you must not.**

One that was a terrible Yoda impression. Two now is not the time author. Do you hear me not the f**king time.

"I won't be controlled or manipulated by you or anyone else." I said as I was enveloped in a bright light. "Grr let's go Echo processor awaken. Icy blood, super freeze!" I yelled.

As I transformed I was different this time. Well I was the same except the fact that my irises were now white and I could feel a cold aura coming from me. "Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! I'm out'a here!" Glacier screamed.

"Oh why don't you stick around." **SP SKILL: "white cataclysm!"** huge colloms of ice shot up from the ground and created a cage around glacier, the cage grew spikes and repeatedly stabbed her, (earning a wince from everyone) I then rushed up to her, broke the cage, grabbed her by the thtoat , threw her onto one of the colloms (incidentally creating a human shaped crater) i then summoned a huge hammer, like ten times bigger than Blanc's and smashed her with it destroying the pillar of ice and sending her to the ground.

As I landed I waved my hand in front of hers and created handcuffs out of unmeltable ice that tightens the more you struggle. "She's all yours blanc" I said deactivating HDD. "Now if you'll excuse me I all pass out now and I expect to wake up in my room." with that said I face planted into the snow unconscious.

* * *

 _Next time on blood of a goddess._

 _"Who are you. Why are you in my head?"_

 _"The intentions may be white but the means of reaching them are black."_

 _" Young warrior what is it that you fight for?"_

 _"To know that you care is enough."_

Next time the black truth

 _"let's go Echo processor awaken!"_

* * *

 **L/A/N hey guys I know this one is somewhat longer but I wanted to ask a question, well two. One do you guys like how I'm doing this? (If so please drop a review and tell me what I'm doing right.) Two do you like these longer chapter or do you want the shorter ones? Well anyway that's all for now so till nextime ... Peace**


	3. Chapter 3 the black truth

_**A/N**_ **hey guys I'm back and first off I would like to thank those that followed and or favorited my stories and or me. Second I kinda hit a few writers blocks. As I said I want to add more characters but as you could see with how I described the dad I'm outta ideas so if you guys have any I'd like to know. I would also like to thank blackfirekingkoncor for favoriteing and following all my stories. Anyway let's get going.**

* * *

Chapter 3 the black truth

 **Noires POV**

It all happened so fast. Eric saved us, but he is now face down in the snow. Not moving. If I wasn't here watching the battle and heard what he said I would think he's dead. N-not that I care or anything. So anyways we brought him to his house in between nations. We also called Histoire because he hasn't woken up in a week.

"I've figured out the cause of his coma!" Said book fairy shouted. "As you know, Eric is part demon, part goddess, and part human. Well his goddess blood is made of a multitude of parts. Right now only five are active. White for his purity and power. Black for his bravery and courage to stand against anything. Purple for his mastery of the elements. And green for his life and energy. There is a fifth part that holds the demon back from taking control of his body. If any of these forces are unbalanced he will go into a coma like now."

"Well what part is unbalanced!?" Shouted blanc.

"When he used white cataclysm he overused the white portion of his blood." Histoire said solemnly.

"How do we regenerate that portion!?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong its not like I care for him or anything."

 **Sure noire sure.**

OK what was that voice I just heard

"Thank you author for pointing out to the readers that noire is a heavy tsundere." Neptune said.

"That doesn't matter right now. You asked how we could regenerate the icy blood. There is another thing you four should know. Blanc, noire and Neptune are having sisters-" Histoire was interrupted.

"What! What about me?!" Vert screamed.

"I'm sorry vert. Anyway, there is a way to regenerate the white blood. Blanc by the way your sisters are twins. What we can do is create a white gear that will regenerate the white blood, but this will cause the twins to imprint onto him." Histoire said.

"So be it if it saves Eric." Blanc said bravely.

"But if we do this it will cause you great pain." Histoire responded.

* * *

 **Erics POV**

Where am I?

What's happened?

I'm surrounded by darkness and whispers.

"Eric please calm down." That's mists voice.

"Who are you, why are you in my head? And most importantly. WHY ARE YOU USING THAT VOICE!?" I shouted.

"Eric it is ok. I understand why you are angry and confused. Also I am using this voice because it is mine." The voice said.

"That can't be mist disappeared ten years ago."

"I apologize, but you must know the truth. Mist never existed. I am mist the one true goddess. I am using you as a vessel of my power so that you can make the right choice. For this world and many others." Oh ok this voice is the one true goddess...

"Wait WHAT!? You. You're the one who's keeping me from becoming a demon. You're the one who's giving me a choice between life for Gamindustri for my death, or my life for Gamindustri's death." I said it with a face that just said amazement.

"Giggle Eric your face is so funny." Mist said.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Weeeeeell um so you know how my descendants are in love with you. Well, right now they are trying to get you out of a coma that you put yourself in." She said matter'o'factly. "Oh there is one more thing I need to tell you. You can't get to angry in battle, not till you know how to control it."

"What why!?" Was my only response.

"Do you remember the black mist that surrounded you? Well that is your body making you a true demon. The angrier you get the closer to becoming a true demon you are." She said in a serious tone.

"Wow that shit is deep." I said.

"Well looks like your time here is up. I'll still keep in contact through your thoughts and I will talk out so that everyone can here me. Bu-by." Was all she said before my vision went white.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark and I was in my room. At least they fulfilled my request. When I got out of bed I felt weak for some reason.

"You're up what are you doing out of bed." Noire scolded as she walked in. "Everyone he's up!"

Then everyone ran up the stairs except for blanc.

"Where's blanc?" I asked.

"She's resting. She is the one who brought you out of the coma." Said vert.

"I see. How much pain did I cause her?" I asked.

"Surprisingly minimal." One true goddess mist said.

"Wait. Where did that voice come from, one. And, two is that descriptor accurate or is it just that way in the bed sheets." Neptune asked.

 **OF COURSE ITS ACCURATE! AND GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GODDESS DAMN GUTTER!**

"ok author. Sheesh. No need for that much caps lock." Stated Neptune as she oh so casually broke the fourth wall.

"Anyways I suggest you rest till blanc is up. Once she's up we're leaving for Lastation." Noire said with pride.

"OK see you then." I said flopping back down onto my bed.

* * *

I'm back here. The dream where I kill the CPUs. But this time the shadow has a visible structure and shape. It looks like me except he is wearing all black with a even darker heart in the middle of his chest.

"Yes we have become one." It said as I looked down. This was a continuation of my normal dream.

Then my vision was flooded with light.

* * *

"Oh you finally decided to wake up." Blanc said in her flat voice.

"Oh you're up. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Well aside from feeling weaker, I'd say I'm doing fine." She said reassuringly.

"That's good, are you ready to get going to Lastation?" I asked.

"Yeah the other three are waiting by the door."

* * *

As we got to Lastation my phone rang.

"Yello?" Is all I could say before my eardrum felt like it was bleeding.

"Hah. Eric is it true are you here!?" An all to familiar voice yelled.

"*sigh* yes Alex its me and yes I am here in Lastation." I'm gonna die I'm so gonna DIE.

"Well what are you waiting for come on over!" As he said that my blood ran cold.

"Yeah nah sorry I've got company one, and two, I don't want you to kill me." As I said that ironically an explosion went off where his house is.

"Gah! Who are you and what do you want!?" He screamed at whoever invaded.

"My name is CFW Brave and I am here to lure out a specific individual." Said a new voice. "Hello Eric I know you are listening. If you want your friend back come and face me at the basilicom."

Just hearing what's happened makes my blood boil. I ran off to the basilicom with the four goddesses following me.

* * *

As we got to the basilicom we saw brave with Alex. "What are you doing get out of here!" Alex shouted.

"No way in hell am I leaving a friend!" Was all I could say before braves sword impaled my gut.

"Ah-ah-ah we can't have you saving some of those who are against us now can we?" Was what brave said. Now I know his face is covered but I could tell he had the most shit-eating grin on his face.

"N-no I won't fall here. Not when my friends still need me. Let's go. Shadow gear set, heart of light start. Black soul. Control. Echo processor awaken." As I transformed I was once again different.

I was in the form of my icy blood but I had a black halo over my head.

"You let go of my friend!" I screamed as I teleported to traverse the fifty foot gap between us.

"Hah you are embracing the demon inside of you. For the intentions may be white but the means of reaching them are black ha ha ha!" Brave said before I interrupted him.

"Um you see I am using my black blood not my demon blood." As that was said our weapons clashed.

"I see. Tell me young warrior why is it that you fight?" He asked.

"If I fight for any reason. I fight for this I care about." That was my only reason for fighting. Not because the fate of the world hangs in the balance, or for myself, but because the ones I care about are depending on me.

"I see. It is obvious that I will lose this battle." **plot convenience. Am I right?** "so will you carry on my cause to fight?" I'm gonna ignore that comment author. But you are destroying the mood.

"I will. Will you please tell me what your cause is?" I have to admit he is an honest warrior with pride.

"I fight for the children's smiles." I'm not gonna lie that is kinda cliché.

"Very well from now on I not only fight for those who I care about but also for the smiles of children." I am a man with honor a warrior of my word.

 **Um Eric I do believe that you got the words warrior and man mixed up in those two phrases homie. LMAO.**

"Thank you, just to know that you care is enough. Ok I am ready for my end." He is a hero with dignity. An evil hero, but still a hero.

"I apologize." **SP SKILL:" Eclipsing Combination!"** After I said those words I made four crescent slashes that did continuous damage. I then created three dark copies of myself and combined our speed in a flurry of attacks. That's when I finished it. I ripped a hole in the dimensional fabric. This sucked him in, then I created a huge ball of holy white light and sent that to cover the tear. I then created a ball of all of my strength and this collided withe the white ball and caused a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared there was nothing left except for a crater. "And there goes my black blood. Good night see you soon." With that said I let the whispers of sleep consume me.

* * *

Two weeks later.

I was in that dream with mist again.

"Eric. I am so sorry!" Mist balled.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"In order to save Gamindustri, you must reset the world erasing everyone's memories of you. They will remember the dark times so history won't repeat itself. But you will remember everything when the goddesses don't even remember you exist!" Mist grabbed onto my shirt and cried. "This is the dark truth...I'm sorry." Was all she said before my vision went white.

* * *

As I woke up I felt stronger. This time I was greeted by Neptune.

"Hey there Eric. Now that I think about it Eric is to long, so I will just call you...Er. Like air. Oh and noire is resting after she got you the black gear." Neptune said suddenly getting serious.

* * *

 _Next time on blood of a goddess:_

 _"I don't care what happens to me so long as you guys are safe."_

 _"If it means my life for yours so be it I will at least go down fighting."_

 _"If the shadows speak it then it will happen."_

 _Next time CH 4: green shadows_

 _Let's go echo processor awaken_

* * *

 **A/N hey guys its me again and there is something I need to tell you. School is starting back up soon so I will be pumping these chapters out slower. Like maybe one every two to three thanks to Ghostorigins for his oc Alex. P.s he will be a reacuring face. And again I would like to thank blackfirekingkconcer for favoriteing and following all of my stories. Shows I'm doing something right. If you guys know what it is or have any questions comments or concerns please review and I will read and reply to them next chapter. Well see you guys later...peace**


	4. Chapter 4 green shadows

**A/N** **I AM ALIVE! I'm back, and i have a new laptop, so if this is better or worse please let me know. also i am trying to prewright my chapters and stories. so if i wright on time you might be seeing a chapter a week.**

 **anyway lets get into it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: green shadows.**

 **Eric pov**

"so Er, um, there have been problems in both Leanbox, and Planeptune, and we couldn't decide which threat on Gamindustri was worse, so we decided to let you decide which was worse and we would deal with it." the normally perky and energetic Neptune was surprisingly serious.

"Hm i can't decide which threat is more serious until i know what it is." i reasoned.

"well in Planeptune we have been experiencing a decrease in shares and a weird increase in anti-share energy." at this Neptune pouted. "and in Leanbox, there has been a threat that, 'if Echo doesn't come and fight us, then we will kill the cpu's and destroy the nations!'" when Neptune said that she made a sour face.

If that threat is true, then all of Gamindustri is done, cut off, screwed.

"well if i had to pick i say that the threat coming from Leanbox is more important and should be dealt with first." i said.

"B-B-But." was Neptune's only reaction.

As she was going to say something else, a black goop appeared from behind her and surrounded her, and carried her off. it left a note on the ground.

it read " _You have seen with your own eyes what we are willing to do. so what will you do will you face us or will you leave them behind just like everyone else_!"

At this point my blood was boiling. They had my friends. They had my one reason to live. If course I was gonna go and save them. I immediately transformed and ran with increased speed and stamina, straight to the Leanbox basilicom.

* * *

As I got there I saw all four CPUs floating just off the ground.

"Ba-hahahaha! You actually came. I'm surprised." This son of a bitch hurt my friends and now he's gonna pay.

At this time the CPUs were waking up.

"I've got a proposition for ya. If you surrender here, I will let them go." He motioned to the CPUs.

"My life for theirs huh? OK I'll do that."

"No Eric don't! Its a trap he'll kill you!" Noire screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't care what happens to me, so long as you guys are safe."

"Shut up! He allready agreed. There's no going back." He said. "Oh, by the way my name is Blaze. I will be your executioner, ha hahahahahaha!"

"grr, why?" Is all I could say as I felt my rage boiling over.

"Eric! *HIC* eric please run!" Noire cried.

"If it means my life for yours, so be it. I will at least go down fighting." Was all I could say before my vision went red with rage.

"Ha ha hahahaha! If you think you can hurt me then try it!" Blaze said.

"You hurt my friends. I have been controlling myself for their sake! But now? Heh he he hahahah ba-hahahaha AH-HAHAHA! IM NOT CONTROLLING ANYTHING!" Was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Vert POV**

As I woke up, I heard screams. I looked up and saw 'him', the one who stole everything from me. The demon himself. But as rage was filling me I heard the other three screaming for Eric.

It was then that I realized this demon personified was Eric when he lost control. I couldn't do anything except feel the tears streem down my face.

* * *

 **Heartless POV**

So, he finally lost control? Of course he would, if his friends are on the line.

But it is not my time yet. I will do some damage and then vanish.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

As I woke up I saw the carnage. It was horrible.

I saw Blaze readying his weapon, albeit hesitantly, ready to finish this.

"I'm done playing around. Its time to die." As I said that my entire eye glowed green in both. "Grah! Let's go! Shadow gear set. Heart of light start. Green demon, control." As I said that everything changed.

"There will come a time when light shall fall, and darkness shall reign. And the one leading that darkness is you, Echo." Blaze said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "That is what is being whispered in your head, no? Well that voice is your inner darkness. Your shadows, if you will. And. If the shadows speak it it will happen."

This guy is starting to piss me off. "You have hurt me and my friends for the last time!" As the rage overtook me, I could feel my demon blood awakening. I slowed down the awakening process, but couldn't stop it.

 **SP SKILL: "Green Dragon Burst!"** As those words left my mouth I grew dragon wings of pure energy. I flew at him at high speeds and impaled him with a dragon bone spear. But, I wasn't finished. I just kept slamming and slashing into him.

 **It was at this moment Blaze knew he f**ked up.**

And now to end it! I create a huge ball if green fire and toss it at him. I grab my spear and hurl it at the ball of fire. As it soars it evolves into a dragon of green flames. Piercing the fire with an explosion.

Now that that's done the CPUs slowly float down, in their HDDs.

"Eric what were you thinking I told you to run! *dob*" shouted a noire who is currently balling her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you. I'm just glad you're safe~." Is all I could say before darkness overtook me.

* * *

Three weeks later.

"Eric? Eric oh thank god you're safe. Listen to me. *ZRRT* and she will be with you once *ZRRT* and I expect *ZRRT* do you understand." Mist said but this time there was static. I couldn't here her properly.

* * *

"Oh, oh! He's awake." A certain annoying purple haired goddess exclaimed. "You know you love me."

The other CPUs were here as well minus vert. After that things started calling down.

* * *

 _Next time on blood of a goddess:_

 _"Oni-chan, why didn't you tell us!?"_

 _"She's just like you. Dark and twisted on the inside."_

 _"You think I'll give in just because your my-"_

Next time: _purple hope to red despair_

 _Let's go Echo processor awaken!_

* * *

 **A/N so what do you think? I would like to thank you all for sticking with me on this journey. As well as for reading my content. Yes its coming to a close soon. But don't worry I ain't done writing yet. So I'll see you next time...peace**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_ **hey guys I'm back with another chapter, and if you can't tell this one ends this story. The third and final part, "waring blood", should be out some time next week. Well without further adue let's get going.**

* * *

Chapter 5: purple hope to red despair

Eric POV

Once blaze was gone, things started to quiet down.

That is until my mom called me. As my phone rang, I had a knot in my stomach, signifying something wasn't right.

"Hello."

"Eric are you there? I need you to come back too Lowee right now."

"*sigh* alright I'm on my way."

As I got there I wasn't sure if my parents had moved or not. Because I heard a baby crying inside. I knocked on the doar and was greeted by my sister.

"Oni-chan why didn't you tell us?!" My sister said teary eyed with happiness, hugging me.

"Tell you about what?" I asked.

"About your sister, dummy ~!" She said in the most playful voice possible.

"Sister? What sister, the only one I have is you." I say matter'o'factly.

"I think you should come inside and see for yourself." As I walked in I was greeted by my mother holding a baby.

The baby, more like a toddler looked a lot like me. Long silver hair, her bangs were brushed where as mine weren't.

As soon as I walked in she, its like she senced my presence, opened her eyes. The color was changing from a blood red to a blazing blue gradually. What shocked me was the fact that I could see the color of her eyes changing, and the change was the same color and time as my own.

Once I got over my shock I noticed her reaching out to me, carefully I pick her up.

As soon as I did she touched our foreheads together, releasing the memories I denied existed.

About how she was my demon sister, and how I was the most feared being of all. Overlord Momus.

However this was back when I let my blood run free.

Even though I was so powerful and feared, the one true goddess mist reached out to me, knowing full well, that I could kill her in an instant, and asked, "if you could have a normal life, or at least a life where you are not feared, would you take it?"

Over the next few mellenia she helped lock my demonic instincts away. Then one day she approached me and said she had a breakthrough.

"I have created four warriors, if you lose to them in battle, then your life will be mine and I will be able to free you of your burden as overlord." She had said.

Naturally my sister Shiro said it was a bad idea, said if I fight and lose, my name will mean nothing.

Never the less, I accepted her offer on one condition. My sister had to be freed from her burden as well. So I fought against the four warriors, they were actually the goddesses, and lost.

The funny thing is, I lost on purpose.

After the flood of memories I was able to control myself again. And the first thing I did was stumble backwards.

I could feel my demonic awakening speed up exponentially. And along with the awakening, was what I promised Mist wouldn't happen.

 **Yo Dumbass! We get it your life is f*cked up.**

Skrew you author.

This is how it all ends. My life, my friends, everything I care about. Gone.

But Mist said there is a way to stop it if it ever did happen. I had to give "that".

"Eric, how are you feeling?" I was surprised to hear Shadow, the sister who always calls me onii-chan use my name.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." My mom said concerned.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I just need some rest." I say as I put the little demon sister in my arms down.

I then exit the door and head back to my house. As soon as I get there, I flop on my bed, and pass out not seconds later.

I wake up to the sounds of four, count'em four girls screaming.

"Huh? What's happening?" I groaned as I got up.

"O-Outside. Eric its outside!" Noire screams.

"No need to scream, I'm right here." I said looking out the window.

Outside there was a giant monster. More specifically my servant. As I went outside I noticed it was like a guard vermin crossed with an ancient dragon.

It could only say one thing. "The demon king shall rise again. The time is nigh." It bellowed.

As it said this it grabbed its sword and prepared for battle. I knew I couldn't win so I used my reawakened purple blood combined with my echo processor to create a new sp move and finish it off with one hit.

 **SP SKILL:** "Purple Angel's arrow!" With the skill now activated, my eyes now shown purple. I grew purple wings, and gained a purple bow.

As I pulled back the string a purple arrow of energy formed. As I fired it, it split apart into one thousand, or more, smaller arrows. But they were no less deadly than the first.

After I finished the ancient dragon, guard vermin cross, it said one thing. "The final lock is broken."

As it said that a red beam shot from its chest into mine. It sapped all my strength and created that shadow, giving it physical form.

It happened. What I promised wouldn't happen did. The end is coming. But for me or the world, that is for me to decide.

And I decided I will give up "that", I will give anything and everything to preserve this world and save my friends.

 **Some would call them girlfriends.**

Shut up, not now. At this point the CPUs had come out from my house and got ready to fight. This is it, this is the end! For both of us.

* * *

 **L/A/N hey guys. Sorry this one is shorter and late. I just couldn't come up with anything to write for this chapter. Sorry and I'll see you when I do. Also the next story will be rated M for the little bit of gore that there is.**


End file.
